Death Is The Key
by boodyhell16
Summary: Sesshoumaru takes Sango, after destroying her village. Awkard humor starts from there. I had to rewrite the story because it looked and sounded extreemly wrong, so if youve read it before, reread it


Me: I had to rewrite my story. Because I decided it looked soooo stupid and needed fixed…a lot….why did you people not tell me HUH? xD that's okay cause im fixing it my self….if you have read it before, you might want to read it over! A lot Will be different! - my authors note!

Disclaimer: the plot, Sheena and those strange people are mine and my friends, but I don't own sesshoumaru and other inuyasha peoples kk?

" **Life Is Death** "

The Air swept the smell of death, pain and suffering over all the lands. The Demon Slayers village had been destroyed, and all was silent, a eerie silent.

The silence had been caused by the Western lord, Lord Sesshoumaru. Sango laid on the cold ground bleeding to death while sesshoumaru stood above her, flicking blood off his clothes, onto her face.

(A.N. Can you see it? Sesshoumaru flinging his hand around screaming something about dirty human blood on his newly manicured nails)

Sango shivered with the coldness of his eyes.

He smirked at sango pleased with her fear, " you should have stayed away from this sesshoumarus land how foolish of your petty human self,"

_ Flash Back _

Sango had been walking the Village borders, making sure no demons thought to attack her village. Sango thought she saw a villager across the borders, and walked over, noticing her fatal mistake. It had been Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western lands, and he saw her. Sango had run back to the village to alert the other exterminators. But she was screwed.

_ End Of Flash Back _

Sango slowly opened her eyes, hoping no blood would get into them. " Sesshoumaru, I won't die sesshoumaru, I will get revenge on my family's deaths, I will not die, till I have your blood on my hands but if I die, I will haunt you, and make all your underwear disappear ." Sesshoumaru smiled coldly at her " what a stubborn woman you are, it's a pity that This sesshoumaru has to kill you now." Sesshoumaru picked her almost limp body up piercing her flesh with his claws, cause her more pain, debating on wither or not to toss her in a tree to feed the rabid monkeys.

" You Worthless human you are wasting my precious me time." Sango began to struggle around again. " You smelly dirty pile of poo, just die" He bit her neck harshly in order to break her vein on her neck, so she would bleed to death, then for some strange reason Sango felt a surge of life rush through her body. All her wounds vanished and she started to spazz out, shaking tremendously. On the top of her head...cute dog ears just came out of no where, then marks, like cut marks from battle appeared on her face, the color of the ocean.

(A.N. kinda like sesshoumarus)

She got a semi-long white tail. And on her forehead a symbol appeared, a Six pointed start really.

(A.N. I always wanted Sango to do that tee hee)

Sesshoumaru quickly Threw Sango to the ground in anger with her odd transformation. Sango stood up slowly looking at her claws in panic." Damn it all to hall why does this shit always happen to me? " she looked up at sesshoumaru anger burning in her eyes. " You god-damn bastard, why the hell did you do this to ME of all people!" Sesshoumaru was looking her over with a smooth smirk on his smooth face. He bent over pulling her into his arms, bridal style, and started to walk to the Western lands.

Sango was snarling snapping biting and clawing the entire time, " What the hell! Put me down I don't want to go no where with you, you sick bastard, "

Sesshoumaru growled angrily and started to shake and dig his claws into her arms in anger. " you Shut the hell up wench!" Sango's ears flattened, then she asked in a sweet totally fake preppy voice, " awe, will you please put me down my precious hunk of a demon? " Sango pleased looking up at him.

Sesshoumaru got extremely perverted thought in his head as he looked into her pleading eyes.

(A.N. aaaaah sesshy has dirty thoughts)

Sango started to bite and chew on his hand hoping to make him bleed, sesshoumaru growled at her snarling, " stop it you useless whore or I will make " good "use of you instead of sending you back to suffer in you empty useless village "

(A.N. I'm just so twisted )

Sango sunk her teeth , which were extremely pointed not, into sesshoumarus hand, being pissed now. Sesshoumaru yanked and pulled on his hand, " let go wench, " he hissed at her in a angry tone. Sango cooed at him just to annoy him, " awe my precious hunk of demon is upset with me? "

Sesshoumaru threw her body down onto the ground in extreme anger. Sango just laughed at his serious slow mined self and took off in a run back for her village with a evil laugh cause he was slow. Sesshoumaru broke into a swift run after her, not even breaking a sweat or panting.

Sesshoumaru, who was right behind her let out a coo of his own, " sango, my precious doll of a hanyou! " he sang out. Sango who had not saw that coming, slowed down and looked back at him.

" wha….."

BAM

Sango was cut off as sesshoumaru slammed into her body. On the impact both of their bodies flew, smacking into a oak tree, which had been close to them, causing sangos back immense pain.

Me: You know, it took me and hour, and long annoying issues to fix AHHHHH you people could have told me it was this screwed up! GAWRD. Ok when I am done fixing these other chapters up, they will be posted kk?


End file.
